want it
by bfys
Summary: Sakura tugs off his shirt and wraps her arms around his shoulders, breasts pressed up against his bare chest when she whispers, "Punish me, Kakashi." — KakaSaku. Smut, pwp.


**Summary: **Sakura tugs off his shirt and wraps her arms around his shoulders, breasts pressed up against his bare chest when she whispers, "Punish me, Kakashi."

* * *

Want It

* * *

They stumble into the bedroom, Kakashi's lips pressed against Sakura's in desperation, tongue swirling inside her mouth as if to devour her. He breaks apart only for air and his gaze trails down her body, undressing her with his eyes.

"You've been really annoying this week, haven't you?" Kakashi growls, stepping closer toward her.

Sakura only smirks and leans in to whisper by his ear, "What are you going to do about it?"

He pushes her against the wall roughly and the way he's looking at her with _desire_ in his eyes makes her more excited than she will ever admit. When he kisses her again, it's needy and filled with pent up frustration from the past few days; it makes her entire body melt and she mentally congratulates herself for getting him this worked up. It's reassuring to know just the effect she can have on him when she tries.

"Was this your goal?" Kakashi asks when they break apart, a husky edge lingering in his voice. "To seduce me all week until I was practically begging to have sex with you?"

Sakura hums, licking her lips. "It worked, didn't it?"

With a snarl, he rips off her top clothing, eyes flickering down to her breasts now that the only thing covering them was her bra. He cups them from outside the fabric and massages them, feels her soft skin as he moves his hands in circular motions. Starting from the corner of her mouth, he leaves a trail of kisses down her neck and hears her sigh.

Unclipping her bra, he throws it to the side to rub at her nipples, twisting them gently between his fingers before taking one of them in his mouth and swirling his tongue around the sensitive area. This earns him a moan, Sakura's back arching forward as she jerks her hips up to meet his.

Kakashi gasps at the delicious sensation of pressure against his dick and he can't stop himself from grinding back into her, both of them still with their pants on. He can feel his jeans growing tighter by the minute, hating how his body responds to hers, how aroused he is already.

"I'm going to wreck you," he breathes out, groaning. "Make you scream for all the teasing you've put me through."

Sakura tugs off his shirt and wraps her arms around his shoulders, breasts pressed up against his bare chest when she whispers, "Punish me, Kakashi."

He feels a twitch in his pants and _shit_, she's going to drive him crazy if she continues to talk to him like that. Guiding her over to the bed, he pushes her onto the mattress, removing her skirt so that the only piece of clothing left on her is her underwear. She looks up at him through half-lidded eyes, almost as though she's waiting to be fucked, and Kakashi shudders as a fresh wave of arousal washes through him.

But he wants to see her completely ruined, wants to hear her _beg_. Ignoring his own erection still straining against his pants, he runs a hand up Sakura's thighs in feather-light touches, rubbing her through the fabric. It's not enough stimulation, he knows, but it's just enough to leave her wanting more.

"Tell me how much you want it." His voice is low and husky when he speaks, making her tremble with desire.

"P-please," she says, breath hitching with each of his ministrations. "I want—I _need_ it. Please, _Kakashi_."

The way Sakura says his name is what gets him to comply, followed by a loud moan that tells him just how horny she is. He slips her soaked panties off her legs to discard the last of her clothing and finally, he reaches down to touch her, rubbing at her clit in circles. Sounds of pleasure spill from her lips with each motion he makes and he feels his own body responding between his legs when he sees her quivering under his touch. The pleas forming in her mouth, the quickened breaths, the way she's falling apart because of _him_—Kakashi didn't think he could get even more riled up. If he wasn't completely hard before, he certainly is now.

"Look at how wet you are," he murmurs, leaning across the bed to reach for the bottle of lube in the drawer of the bedside table. Pouring a generous amount onto his hand, he hovers his fingers by Sakura's entrance, teasing.

She groans. "Just fuck me already! Come on, put it _in_—"

And Kakashi does. He pushes a finger inside and feels her walls clench around it as he moves back and forth, pumping it in a rhythmic speed. Sakura's entire body reacts to his actions, squirming on the bed as he stretches her open wide enough to add another finger.

"O-oh shit," she whimpers, eyes fluttering in bliss and toes curling. When Kakashi decides to pick up the pace, she loses the ability to form coherent thoughts as he goes deeper into her with each thrust. He watches her writher, legs spreading wider just for him. "K-Kakashi, wait—I'm going to come if you keep going like that."

"Isn't that the point?" his voice rumbles low, lips curling up into a smirk.

Moaning, Sakura grabs his arm and squeezes. Confused, Kakashi stops his movements and pulls out his fingers.

She can't help the whine that escapes her at the loss of contact. Sitting up, she crawls over to him and places a hand on his erection, pressing into it and palming him over his jeans. Kakashi groans at the unexpected action that sends shockwaves throughout his body after he's neglected his own arousal for so long.

Looking him directly in the eyes, Sakura says, "I want to ride you."

And, well, _that_ just might be the hottest thing Kakashi's ever heard. "Fuck, Sakura," he mutters, "you have no idea what you do to me."

She only smirks as she pushes him down on the bed, unzipping and removing his pants, watching him sigh in relief when he's finally free of the clothing. Wrapping a hand around his hard cock, she gives it a firm stroke as she leans over to capture his lips. Kakashi moans into her mouth as she pumps him, pre-cum slicking his entire length.

"Look at you, leaking already," she purrs against his ears, earning a groan when she rubs a finger over the tip of his cock. Trailing her free hand down his chest, Sakura positions herself over his cock and bites her lip as she rocks back and forth, leaning forward so that his tip is at her entrance but never going further than that.

Taking advantage of their position, she stays there for what seems like hours, just barely brushing her heat against his erection. Finally, _finally_,she sinks down on him, throwing her head back from the feeling of being filled. He watches her take all of him inside, his member throbbing almost painfully as he feels her heat surround him. By the time she sends him a wink, ready to move, he's already panting.

She begins by rotating her hips in circular motions and it takes all of Kakashi's willpower not to thrust up at her. It's torturously slow, the way she sways her body, not nearly enough to bring him closer to the edge—and she knows it. She's toying with him. _Still_ teasing him.

"S-Sakura, I need—more," he pleas, hating how desperate he sounds right now. How much control she has over him.

"Yeah?" She continues the slow rotations and Kakashi groans in frustration, thinking that she must be able to feel how he's twitching inside of her. He's at least glad that she sounds just as breathless as him. "And what if this is all I do? What if I just… _stopped_?"

Through the haze in his mind, Kakashi narrows his eyes and think that he'll be _damned_ if she suddenly left him here without finishing him off. Reaching over, he grabs hold of her legs and lifts her up before dropping her back down, and they both moan loudly at the friction. He grits his teeth. "Don't you _dare_ stop."

"F-fuck, that was unfair," she mutters, but she's unable to hold back anymore either because at that moment, she starts to ride him with earnest.

Sakura is a sight to see as he watches his cock enter her again and again. Her breasts bounce deliciously each time she moves and Kakashi knows that he's been reduced to a moaning mess now, quivering under her touch, almost completely at her mercy. If he had known it would feel this good, he would have allowed her to take the lead from the start.

"You feel—_hah_—amazing," he pants, jerking his hips up to meet Sakura's each time she comes down. A moan is dragged out from her, legs shaking at the unexpected action. He uses this moment to gather his strength long enough to catch her off guard and flip their positions, Sakura now lying on the bed while he hovers over her.

Once he's in control again, he slides into her again and moves fast, rough, merciless, watching the way her eyes flutter shut, mouth opening in a silent scream and back arching off the bed in bliss. The filthy sounds of their skin slapping together, Kakashi's cock pumping rhythmically into her, echoes all around the bedroom.

"Are you close?" He aims a particularly well-timed thrust at just the right angle to draw out a cry from her followed by a whimper of lust.

"_Oh_—fuck, yes, I'm close!" Sakura is squirming and shaking underneath him, breathing hard. "Don't stop, Kakashi—right _there_—"

He continues to drive into her, hitting that sweet spot every time. His own cock pulses and he reaches a hand to massage her breasts, adding to the already electrifying stimulation. Voice sultry, he presses his mouth right against her ear to whisper, "Cum for me, Sakura."

It doesn't take much longer for her to reach her climax, entire body shaking as he brings her to orgasm. Her walls clench around him, voice raising an octave when she feels herself go past her limit, screaming Kakashi's name as he continues to fuck her.

Seeing Sakura like this—mouth open in bliss and body reacting so sensitively to his every touch—it's enough to intensify the heat Kakashi feels between his legs. He's close too, he knows, and he can feel his cock throbbing harder and harder with each thrust. Grunting, he picks up the speed even more, chasing his own release with ferocity.

When Sakura wraps her legs around him, pulling him deeper into her, his hips stutter and his cock twitches as strings of cum shoot out. He moans, chest heaving, riding out the pleasure in waves.

"You know," she says as Kakashi lies down beside her, "if this is what happens when I get you riled up, I should do it more often."

He leans in, lips brushing her ear. "You don't even know half the things I want to do to you."

An excited shudder courses through Sakura's body at his words. She runs a hand over his chest, smiling. "Then you'd better show me one day."

* * *

**A/N:** let me know if you want more kakasaku smut


End file.
